


are we too sentimental to not look back and stare?

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [2]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: shameless in the dark, so shameful in the light.you may not be pious and I may not be saved but we could live quite happily and quietly unfazed.





	are we too sentimental to not look back and stare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



O espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama era parte da rotina que Vadão mais desgostava - talvez, mais até do que as ligações corridas durante o dia que por muitas vezes acabam sendo perdidas por conta do dia-a-dia apressado nos sets de gravação, ao meio de stunts e pedidos de novas filmagens de um salto específico. Ou até mesmo das noites em claro trocando mensagens de texto quando dos dois estavam cansados demais para manter os olhos abertos mas não queriam deixar passar aqueles poucos minutos que conseguiam conversar em paz até que um dos dois adormecesse sem se despedir.

Vadão detestava admitir mas sentia saudade de Martin muito mais do que tinha imaginado um dia sentir.

Parecia simples, no início do relacionamento dos dois, quando tiveram uma conversa sobre as viagens que o loiro fazia junto da banda. Como lidariam com aquilo? Naquela época, ainda que Vadão estivesse um tanto preocupado, deixou-se levar pela tranquilidade de Martin ao afirmar que dariam um jeito, que conseguiriam lidar com aquilo da melhor forma possível. E realmente havia funcionado - ao menos, quando a distância era uma grande constante em suas vidas e todos aqueles quilômetros que separavam Buenos Aires de São Paulo estavam entre os dois. Porém, quando aquele espaço havia deixado a equação deles dois e a presença de Martin todas as manhãs cantarolando canções portenhas em seus ouvidos se tornara uma constante em sua vida, o brasileiro teve certeza que não conseguiria voltar para aquela rotina de ligações perdidas e estradas tão cedo.

Porém, o universo tem seus planos e, por muitas vezes, eles não condizem com os desejos de quem faz parte destes.

Logo o argentino estava partindo para mais alguns shows. Minas Gerais, Goiás, Mato Grosso… uma infinidade de estados e cidades que estavam dispostas a pagar-lhes bem por algumas canções. Ver o brilho nos olhos de Martin conforme ele se empolgava em contar sobre a novidade era o suficiente para fazer com que Vadão sequer cogitasse a possibilidade de pedir que ele ficasse por perto. Ele podia ter todos os defeitos - podia ser marrento, implicante, impulsivo e irresponsável… mas não egoísta. E se orgulhava disso.

Porém ele não esperava que a ausência daquele loiro de sono leve ao seu lado fosse pesar tanto em seu coração.

Sentia falta dos  _ cariños _ , das xícaras de café fortes demais para seu gosto, da cantoria incessante durante as manhãs, dos ovos de gema mole, de simplesmente passar o fim da noite deitados no sofá junto de Zico sem qualquer pretensão de levantar e fazer algo útil ao país. Aquela saudade da convivência doméstica que Vadão jamais havia pensado que iria sentir era mais uma das constantes que preenchiam a equação daquele relacionamento Argentina x Brasil. 

Entretanto, era naquela espera de ver a foto do Zico (e Martin) brilhar na tela do celular que ele jogava toda e qualquer esperança de suprir, mesmo que um pouquinho, toda aquela saudade que carregava no peito.


End file.
